Invisible Tears
by Silvernight134
Summary: When you're invisible, the tears you cry don't show. I've seen the film and i'm currently reading the books so i'm trying to not mention anything which is extremely particular to one or the other but i'll probably end up following slightly more. There are also not obvious ships but there might be in later chapters. I love Millard. Sorry its short.
1. Chapter 1

Millard Nullings is the resident invisible boy in Miss Peregrine's home for peculiar children, this has its ups and downs. It's very useful when he wants to sneak up on people or when he just wants to be alone. The problem is that when your invisible it's easy to be forgotten. He likes to spend a lot of time naked because it fully hides him and while Miss Peregrine does regularly tell him to put on clothes sometimes there are exceptions. Like last week when Millard was feeling especially down for some reason, Miss Peregrine came to understand that sometimes he just doesn't want to be seen at all.

It started when Millard woke up, he felt almost blank like he was void of emotions. He got dressed and ready for breakfast, as Miss Peregrine would otherwise tell him that 'Polite people do not dine in the nude'. He walked down towards the dining room before changing his mind, he knew he would get told off for skipping breakfast but he wasn't even hungry to instead he went outside into the garden. He began to think, he couldn't remember what he looked like, he had been born visible and he had a photo of when he was a baby with his parents but apart from that he can't remember. No one else knows what he looked like, sure he can feel that he has longish hair because he could never get it cut but he didn't know what colour it was, he didn't know his eye colour or any of the small trivial details like that. The thing about being invisible is that no one can ever see your face meaning that when Millard is particularly down, he can cry and no one would even know. He wasn't sure why he was crying but he sat there crouched outside for a while before he heard the door open, he looked up and saw Emma standing by the door, she looked round before shouting his name. Hiding behind a bush, he stripped himself of his clothes meaning that he was completely invisible and walked away further into the garden. He could still hear Emma calling his name but he wasn't bothered he sat down once again and just stayed there as silent tears fell down his face, a choked sob erupting from his throat as he tried his best to supress them.


	2. Chapter 2

It was about an hour after he had gone into the garden when he had finally decided that it was too cold to stay without clothes on, he had bought his clothes with him after he took them off. He bundled himself into them wrapping his blazer tightly around himself trying to conceal himself from the cold. He lay his head back in the grass and felt his eyes droop down before he finally fell asleep, tear tracks till fresh on his face, though it wasn't like anyone could see them anyway.

~time skip backwards! ~

It was breakfast time and almost everyone was around the table eating a fry up which had kindly been prepared for them by Miss Peregrine. Everyone was so busy eating and talking that no one noticed the empty chair at the table, those who had just though that Millard was not wearing clothes meaning that he was fully invisible. It was a good 30 minutes into breakfast when Olive noticed that the plate in front of Millards chair hadn't been touched, nothing had been moved. It was all exactly where it was when they laid the table. She said his name again and this time when she got no response she waved her hand in the general direction of where he should be sitting she felt nothing. She felt suddenly feeling guilty as she had just assumed that he was in the nude once again and wasn't hungry. "Miss Peregrine, Miss Peregrine" she shouted across the table interrupting and silencing the chatter which was currently being heard across the table "Now Olive don't shout at the table" Olivia nodded and continued "Miss Peregrine, Millard isn't here" a look of confusion crossed everyone's faces as Olive began waving her hands once again where Millard should have been. Miss Peregrine looked at the empty chair in shock "Oh god, I was so absorbed in talking to Jake I didn't even realise, children continue your meal I'll be right back" she then disappeared from the room, presumably to Millards room to see if he was in there possibly still asleep. It was five minutes filled with guilt and shame about the fact that they had not even noticed that their friend wasn't even there, sure he was invisible but Miss Peregrine always made him wear clothes at the table and he is usually talking or reading a book. After these five minutes Miss Peregrine came down slightly more distressed than before as they others guest, by the lack of a boy next to her, that she couldn't find Millard. "Ok children, Millard isn't in his room but I'm sure he's just in another room. Emma go look outside everyone else check inside we'll clear up after we find him" Everyone jumed down from the table and scattered looking for Millard.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N sorry if any characters are slightly different in this chapter to what they're actually like, I've seen the film and I'm currently reading the first book (almost finished it!) so I don't have a massive grasp on all the characters so this is just how I like the idea of them reacting in this chapter and this situation.**

While Emma had been originally the one to go outside Hugh knew where Millard would be, he always went to this quiet place out in the garden, it was slightly hidden by the bushes but for Millard it was his own quiet heaven. Emma went outside looking for Millard but once she couldn't find him and went back inside Hugh went to find Miss Peregrine who was looking in everyone's bedrooms for Millard, he told her that he though he knew where Millard might be, she let him go off to find him and rounded everyone up into the dining room to clear up, alerting them to the fact that Hugh had gone off to fine him.

Hugh headed straight for the bushes, it was freezing outside as they did live in a loop in September. Hugh didn't know how long Millard would have been outside but if he had been out for a while now he would be freezing. As Hugh crept round the bush, not wanting to scare Millard if he was there, he caught a glimpse of Millard's hat seemingly tossed a few feet from where Hugh could now see Millard lying on the grass, asleep. Hugh could feel the cold creeping through his clothes and seeing that Millard only had his usual Shirt and blazer on, his vest lying with his hat, Hugh already knew that he must be cold.

Hugh sat down next to Millard and shook his shoulders, he whispered is name not wanting anyone else to hear as he knew how much Millard valued his safe spot. Millard groaned and while Hugh couldn't see his he knew he must be waking up. He shook Millard a few more times before he finally sat up. The clothes that High could see where shaking ever so slightly which Hugh guessed was from the cold. "Millard, are you ok?" he asked helping him to his feet. "Yeah I'm fine" his voice was shaking and croaky as if he had been crying. "Hey, hey slow down there" Hugh said as Millard quickly jumped to his feet although he stumbled and Hugh had to jump up to catch him. "I'm fine" he said only just above a whisper, Hugh knew that was a lie though. It was too cold for anyone to just be 'fine'. Hugh put his arms around Millard and held him close as they slowly stumbled back to the house. As they stumbled through the door they were greeted by the worried ramblings of Miss Peregrine. As she began to tell Millard off about how he could have gotten ill, Hugh felt Millard slightly flinch under her worried glare and Miss Peregrine must have noticed as well, she held her arms out "Come here". Millard stumbled forward into her arms as she wrapped her arms around him. The others who had their heads poked round one of the doors ran off as Miss Peregrine shooed them off, Hugh trudging behind them.

"Where was he" asked Emma as everyone went to sit down, Hugh didn't really want to tell her so he just said that he was behind some bushes in the garden, easy to miss. Since they had begun their search for Millard, found him and bought him back a few hours had passed since breakfast which was at 11 and it was now 5. They hadn't had any lunch and as everyone sat chatting, reading or doing whatever they were doing they had begun to get hungry, they had all forgotten about lunch in there worry for Millard. It was 6 by the time that Miss Peregrine entered the room, everyone jumped up wanting to know how Millard was, she shushed them quickly before saying anything "Millard is ok, he's asleep upstairs and you can see him in the morning" everyone nodded knowing that there was no point arguing at he probably needed his rest. "As for dinner, Jacob and Horace, could you please help me with that and Emma keep an eye on everyone else" Emma nodded and Jacob and Horace followed Miss Peregrine to the kitchen to make dinner.


End file.
